shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mafia Pirates and Sprenger Pirates Clash:Axel's Anger
'Djolee5's part' Shuji slowly start's going towards Axel Shuji:*''shadowed eyes''*To fight you??This is going to be easy. Axel:*''serious smile''*Easy you say? Well we'll see that. Now come at me! Shuji jumps toward Axel getting ready to hit him powerfully Axel:*''serious smile*''let's see what you got. Shuji disappears and appears closer to Axel. Axel quickly jumps back dodging Shujis attack that hits in the ground making small crater. Tyson notice some noise happening and oppens his eyes. he looks around him and he sees Axel fighting Shuji. Tyson:*''sleepy face*''Oh Axel came here. I though he wouldnt show up. Come to think of it its good that he came this way I wont fight and it seems this fight between Axel and Shuji will be good. After dodging Shuj's attack Axel lands few meters from Shuji. He jumps at Shuji and tries to hit him from his right side, but Shuji block's attack and some trees that was left from Shuji get's destroyed. Axel:*''serious smile''*blocked it, maybe I will have good fight at last science that lazy captain wont fight anyone. While Axel is still near Shuji, Shuji tries to hit Axel with many powerful attacks, but he isnt successful because Axel dodged all of them. Axel then tries to hit Shuji with powerful kick in stomack and he hits him. Then Axel hits Shuji into his backs sending him flying and crushing into ground. Shuji quickly stands up. Shuji:*''serious smile''*Damn that was one hellova punch. Axel:*''serious smile''*You will see more powerfull punches and kicks. Shuji cleans the dust that was all over him Shuji:*serious face*that was realy powerful punch, I have to be more cerafull. Shuji and Axel jumps at each other and the hit each other with their fists in their cheeks sending flying each other crushing into ground. They both get up, Axel takes unusual stance and he jumps at Shuji. Axel uses Busoshoku Haki on hist fist. He disappears and appears standing in front of Shuji. Axel:*shadowed eyes*''Gyojin Karate: Same ga Hitto ''(Fishman Karate: Sharks Hit) Axel powerfily hits Shuji in his stomack sending him flying into tree's and around Axel is made somekind of wall made out of vapor that disappears some seconds after Shuji hits in tree's. Some seconds are passed and Shujis is seen walking out of tree's with little blood coming from his mouth and some scratch on his head and body. Axel:*serious smile*''As expected, I knew you wouldnt die from that attack. '''Shuji:*serious smile*''You ahven't seen my power yet. Shuji disappears and appears in front of Axel ready to hit him, but Axel is not moving. Shuji hits him, but nothing Shuji hits him again and again and still nothing. Then in one moment he punches Shuji, but this time attack is not affecting on Shuji at all. Shuji powerfully punches Axel int his stomack and sends him flying some meter away from him. Axel looks down on his stomack and he suddenly get angry. Puts his hand into pocket and shows a very ruined watch. '''Axel:*angry face*''LOOK WHAT YOU DID YOU DESTROYED MY DAD'S WATCH. Scence he died this is only thing that is left from him. Now I am angry prapare to see hell. ''Axel jumps at Shuji, but this time with more power and speed getting ready to hit Shuji very powerful. Suddenly he disappears and appears on Shujis left side. He uses Busoshoku Haki on both is fists and takes unusual stance. Axel:*serious face*''Gyojin Karate: Same no Kami Kizu ''(Fishman Karate:Sharks Bite) Axel hits Shujis in his shoulder from front and back side. Shuji starts screaming from pain and fals down on his knees. Axel jumps back a few meters. Axel:*serious smile*''You are lucky to still be alive science a normal human would die from that attack. ''Shuji slowly gets up. Shuji:*in pain*''Is that so, well let me tell you one thing I wasnt lucky to survive, I was trained to survive this kind of attacks and you havent seen my power yet so get ready. '''Axel:*serious smile*''I am always ready! They jump at each other and hit each other's fists. Dust wave creates around them from power of their hits. Shuji jumps high in the air and starts quickly falling toward Axel geting ready to hit Axel with powerful kick. Axel dosent preapers to dodge or block, he just stands there. Shuji suddenly disappears and appears hiting Axel in his stomack and he sands Axel into rocks. Axel quickly stands up and disappears and appears again above Shuji, he powerfully hits Shuji in his head. Axel jumps back and Shujis jumps back holding for his head. '''Axel:*serious smile*''How was that kick? '''Shuji:*serious face*''Not so bad, but I survived you know. '''Axel:*serious face*''I have more powerfull attacks in my sleeve. ''Axel takes unusual stance again and it was like he was preapering to hit Shuji from few meters from Shuji. Axel:*serious face*''Gyojin Karate:Same no Dengen ''(Fishman Karate:Sharks Will) Axel hits vapor that is in air and sands powerful shock wave that sends Shuji flying into rock destroying that rock. Shuji gets up. Axel:*serious face*attack was supposed to passes him out, but he didnt passed out. Interesting. Shuji:*serious smile*''What is that all. '''Axel:serious smile*''Not at all.think this is gonna be good fight. Shuji disappears and appears behind Axel. He hits axel into his back's and sends him flying, but before he lands Shuji disappears and appears above Axel. He hits Axel and crushes him into the ground. Shuji removes his hand fom Axel and jumps few meter back. '''Shuji:*serious smile*''See I am much stronger that you thought. '''Axel:*serious smile*''Much stronger than I thought??No this is what I have been waiting for opponent like you. The opponent on whitch I realy can test my power. '''Zoro-san's part Category:Zoro-san Category:Zoro-san